LoveBasket
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday/Sequel dari Putri tidur I dan Putri tidur II (Cuma perlu baca yg part II untuk lebih memahami cerita ini)/ Sakura membantah keras saat sasuke bilang bahwa sakura menyukai sasuke. Untuk membuktikannya, sasuke menantang sakura untuk bertanding basket. Lalu, bagaimanakah hasilnya? Silahkan baca!/SasuSaku/Romance,Humor/AU/RnR, please!


**Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday**

**Lov[eB]asket**

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimmer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Sequel dari Putri tidur I dan Putri tidur II (Cuma perlu baca yg part II untuk lebih memahami cerita ini)

Sakura membantah keras saat sasuke bilang bahwa sakura menyukai sasuke. Untuk membuktikannya, sasuke menantang sakura untuk bertanding basket. Lalu, bagaimanakah hasilnya? Silahkan baca!

Warning:

Sequel dari Putri tidur I dan Putri tidur II (Cuma perlu baca yg part II untuk lebih memahami cerita ini)

Serba OOC, gaje, dll. Twoshot. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, susah tidur, dan masih banyak lain. Judul tidak nyambung.

Ayo baca! Terima kasih

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan yang terjuntai ke bawah dengan lemas. Badanya benar-benar lelah seusai pelajaran olahraga. Bagaimana tidak? Guru Guy menyuruh Sakura dan seluruh teman satu kelasnya untuk lari mengelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak 8 kali. Oh~ betapa capeknya. Untung saja jam pelajaran olahraga sebelum jam istirahat. Jadi setelah olahraga yang sangat melelahkan itu, ia bisa istirahat dengan puas.

"Ino~" panggil Sakura bergumam dengan lirih. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya kala sahabatnya itu tak kunjung menjawabnya. Biasanya Ino akan selalu _stand by_ di samping Sakura saat sedang di kelas. "Ino!" sebutnya mencoba memanggil Ino dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sakura lalu membalik kepalanya yang tadinya menghadap ke dinding menjadi ke kanan, ke tempat duduk Ino. "Kyaaaaa!"

_Bruk!_

Coba tebak, kekacauan apa yang terjadi? Siapa juga yang biasanya membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Sakura yang tenang ini? Sasuke. Yup. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, cowok paling menyebalkan seduani, tentu saja itu menurut Sakura. Lain orang lain pendapat. Kalau menurut pada _fansgirl_nya Sasuke, Sasuke adalah cowok terpintar, ter-_cool,_ tertampan, dan tersempurna di seluruh muka bumi ini.

Sakura terjatuh dari bangkunya dan berteriak karena saat ia membalikkan kepalanya ke sisi lain, ternyata di sana ada wajah si kepala ayam yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi, bagaimana Sakura tidak kaget. Apalagi Sasuke menaruh kepalanya juga di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Yang seharus bertanya itu aku!" sembur Sakura lalu berdiri. Ia berbalik ke belakang. Yang benar saja. Ino sedang duduk bersama Sai. Apalagi mereka sedang bercanda. Oh ya ampun! Kenapa sikap Ino berubah setelah acara tahun baru kemarin? Tidak. Tidak hanya ino saja, tapi juga teman-temannya yang lain. Temari, Hinata, Tenten, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka semua?

Ngomong-ngomong soal acara tahun baru, Sakura menjadi teringat kembali kejadian 'itu', saat dirinya dan Sasuke ehem… berciuman. Membayangkan kejadian 'itu' wajah Sakura mendadak menjadi memanas.

"Hey! Kau kenapa, hime?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura balik tidak jelas. "Cepat kembali ke bangkumu, dasar ayam!" usir Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka di sini. Dan selain itu…" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sai yang sedang asiknya mengobrol, "aku tidak mau mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka berdua," lanjutnya lalu menatap Sakura kembali dengan senyum yang menggoda.

Sakura kembali duduk ke bangkunya dan menopang dagu. "Lagipula, kenapa Ino menjadi aneh seperti itu? Padahal dari dulu ia keras sekali menolak Sai, tapi sekarang ia malah lengket dengan si wajah pucat itu," gerutu Sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sasuke ikut duduk, ia duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau tahu?" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke malas tanpa menjawab. "Ino dan Sai, mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih," ujur Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaiman bisa? Setahunya Ino sangat tidak suka saat didekati oleh Sai.

"Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja…" Sasuke kembali berbisik. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran. "Tenten dengan Neji, shikamaru dengan temari. Mereka juga sudah resmi pacaran," lanjutnya.

'Bagaimana bisa mereka sudah pacaran? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Lalu baaimana dengan Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tertarik dengan bahan perbincangan Sasuke. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto sangat tergila-gila dengan Hinata. Cowok tengil itu selalu saja mengambil kesempatan saat Neji tidak ada di dekat Hinata untuk mendekati Hinata. Tapi Sakura berfikir bahwa Hinata tidak akan jatuh ke pelukan laki-laki penggemar ramen itu.

"Mereka memang tidak—ah lebih tepatnya belum resmi pacaran," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sakura sedikit lega mendengar kabar tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar sesuatu, "belum, katamu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. "Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan pacaran. Mereka memang saling menyukai." Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan.

"Menurutku, Hinata tidak menyukai Naruto. Cowok tengil kayak gitu, mana mungkin Hinata menyukainya," sanggah Sakura.

"Kau salah besar." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura. "Hinata menyukai Naruto sebesar Naruto menyukainya," ujuarnya.

Sakura mendelik ke Sasuke. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu soal kayak gini? Bukankah Sasuke orang yang cuek dengan urusan orang lain? "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" selidiknya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tapi ia malah menyentuh pipi Sakura yang sedikit gemuk itu dengan jarinya. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Kau ini kan sama-sama perempuan, bagaimana kau sebegitu tidak pekanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke. Sadar dengan reaksi Sakura yang masih bingung, Sasuke segera membuka mulutnya lagi, "setiap Naruto mendekati Hinata, wajah Hinata menjadi berseri dan memerah. Apalagi kalau bukan ia menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura melongo. Benar-benar wajah yang polos. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya lagi untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam dunia pikrannya sendiri. Ia berpikir kenapa dirinya tidak menyadari itu? Ah, betapa tidak pekanya dirinya. Apalagi ia juga seorang perempuan, bahkan dirinya sendiri juga mengalaminya. Hah? Apa? Juga? Memangnya kau sedang meyukai siapa, jidat? Sasuke, eh?

Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang terlihat polos. Karena gemas, tanpa sadar ia manarik pipi Sakura hingga membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"Aks!" pekik Sakura kala otot-otot pipinya merengang, tentu saja itu sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, ayam!?" murkanya begitu tahu sang pelaku utama yang mencubit pipinya.

"Mencubit pipimu," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Mendengar jawaban dan melihat wajah tanpa dosa Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin memukul wajah tampan sang uchiha bungsu tersebut. "Jangan melakukan sesuatu hal dengan seenak jidatmu!" kesal Sakura.

"Eits! Jangan bicara soal jidat! Semua orang tahu, bahwa yang mempunyai jidat lebar itu hanya kau sendiri," sanggah Sasuke dengan nada sangat amat menyebalkan.

Gigi Sakura bergeletuk geram. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencoba menahan amarahnya. Karena semakin ia menanggapi Sasuke, justru dirinyalah yang akan semakin kesal sendiri. Ia kembali memikirkan tentang teman-temannya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata yang duduk di depan, di sana juga ada Naruto. Di belakang, ada Neji yang sedang murka, tapi untung saja ada Tenten yang menenangkannya.

Sakura mengamati wajah Hinata. Yang benar saja, apa yang dikatakn oleh Sasuke memang benar. Ia melihat Hinata yang tersipu begitu didekati oleh Naruto. Hah~ selama ini Sakura memang sudah salah sangka.

Sakura lalu memutar kepalanya mengarah ke belakang, tepat ke bangku Sai. Di sana ada Sai dan Ino. Sakura mengamati Ino yang tertawa saat Sai menceritakan sesuatu, bahkan sesekali Ino juga terlihat tersipu. Entah apa yang di ucapkan si pucat itu pada sahabatnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan?" gumam Sasuke kemudian bertopang dagu. "Walaupun Ino selalu bilang 'benci' pada Sai, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia 'benar-benar cinta' dengan Sai," komentarnya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedepan kembali. "Ya, sepertinya kau benar," sahut Sakura.

"Aku memang benar," ucap Sasuke dengan bangga. "Bahkan kau sendiri juga sedang merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh teman-temanmu," ucapnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan sebuah seringai.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, seketika wajah Sakura memerah. "A-apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mengerti. Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia membenarkan maksud Sasuke tadi, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kau juga selalu bilang aku menyebalkan, bilang benci padaku. Siapa tahu ternyata kau menyukaiku seperti Ino yang menyukai Sai," tuduh Sasuke.

"M-mana mungkin! Jangan ke-GR-an jadi orang!" sanggah Sakura.

"Baiklah jika teoriku yang pertama salah. Tapi masih ada teori yang kedua." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh. Sedangkan Sakura hanya was-was menunggu Sasuke membeberkan teorinya yang kedua. "Kau juga selalu tersipu saat di dekatku. Itu berarti kau menyukaiku, kan?" Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Ka-kata siapa? Enak saja! Wajahku merah bukan karena tersipu, tapi marah!" bantah Sakura keras. "Apalagi tadi kau bilang apa? Aku didekatmu? Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong, ayam! Sejak kapan aku mendekatimu. Justru kau yang selalu mendekatiku, dasar ayam jelek!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, aku yang selalu mendekatimu," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aha! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga!" pekik Sakura tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan. "Itu berarti kau yang menyukaiku, bukan aku yang menyukaimu," seringainya.

"Ya, aku memang menyukaimu," jawab Sasuke dengan begitu entengnya, lebih enteng dari yang tadi.

"Ha?"

_Blush_

Sakura membuka mulutnya tanpa berkata apa-apa seperti orang bodoh. Tampangnya benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan. Sakura mengajukan tuduhannya karena ia mengira bahwa Sasuke akan membantahnya, tapi…kenyataannya malah kebalikannya. Sasuke dengan terang-terangan mengakui kalau dirinya menyukai Sakura. ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba menolak kenyataan ini. Dan apa ini? Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas? Oh tidak. Dengan segera Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sial, tuduhan yang dilemparkan oleh Sakura malah berbalik padanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, hime?" tanya Sasuke lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. "Jangan-jangan kau memang suka denganku?" tanya Sasuke memasang seringainya, tapi kali ini seringai bangga, karena ia sekarang lebih yakin lagi bahwa Sakura benar-benar menyukainya. Dan satu lagi, Sasuke menyukai Sakura yang sedang tersipu.

Sakura buru-buru melepas tangannya dari wajahnya. "Aku bilang, aku tidak suka denganmu, pantat ayam jelek!" serunya sambil menunjuk hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanding basket?" aju Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha?!" seru Sakura dan beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ha?" tambah Sakura saat menyadari bahwa ada suara lain selain suaranya. Sakura kaget saat melihat Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan Ino sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya dan Sasuke. "Kalian kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan, sih!?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Hehe..maaf Sakura, habisnya kalian keliatan asik banget ngobrolnya. Jadi kami pengen ikutan gitu," jawab Ino sambil nyengir.

"Ngobrol apanya coba?" gumamnya pelan dengan kesal.

"Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke," gumam Naruto memasang wajah serius. Merasa sependapat, Ino dkk pun mengagguk.

"Iya, sebenarnya apa maksudmu yang tiba-tiba mengajak Sakura tanding basket?" tanya Neji sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan penasaran. Yang lain juga beralih ke Sasuke, termasuk Sakura.

"Kita bertanding basket untuk menentukan masa depan kita," ucapnya beralih meihat Sakura. "Jika aku kalah, aku akan menganggap kau tidak menyukaiku—"

"Tunggu!" potong Sakura. "Kau bilang 'menganggap'? Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, dasar ayam petok jelek!" geramnya.

Sasuke malah tersenyum mendengar protes Sakura. Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukai moment seperti ini. "Ya, terserah hime sajalah." Sasuke memasang kembali senyum _cool_-nya. Sakura berdecih. "Tapi, jika aku menang, kau harus menjadi pacarku," lanjut Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Huh?!" seru Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Neji dan Sai. "Hey! Seharusnya hanya aku yang kaget! Kenapa kalian juga ikut kaget, sih?" kesal Sakura sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Jangan seenak jidatmu, ya! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura sambil melipat kedua lengannnya di depan dada.

"Kau harus mau. Atau kau mau jadi kekasihku tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali?" seringai Sasuke. Sakura mendelik. "Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku, buktikan. Menanglah dalam pertandingan ini. Kau kan juga tidak bodoh dalam bermain basket," tantang Sasuke.

"Benar kata Sasuke," sahut Naruto.

"Ya," tambah Sai. "Itu benar," sahut Neji. "Sasuke benar, jidat," tambah lagi Ino. Tenten dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Sakura, ia mendelik pada semua orang di sana. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia juga merasa dipojokkan. Tidak ada yang berpihak padanya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan bagi sakura, namun menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Baiklah!" seru Sakura akhirnya menyetujui tantangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

Sasuke lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang."

"Tap—"

"Akan lebih seru jika waktunya sempit," potong Sasuke saat Sakura hendak membantah. Dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. "Jika kau tidak mau sekarang, berarti kau kalah," tambahnya sebelum ia benar-benar keluar kelas.

"Aaarrggh! Pantat ayam jelek!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil menjambak rambut merah mudanya.

Dengan serempak teman-teman Sakura pun juga keluar, mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke lapangan basket. "Ayo cepat, jidat!" ajak Ino sebelum ia hilang ditarik Sai. Sakura pun menjadi geram sendiri. "Kaliaannnn!"

-Lov[eB]asket—

Di sinilah sekarang. Lapangan basket. Sakura yang awalnya frustasi karena keputusan Sasuke yang sepihak, kini semakin friustasi lagi, bahkan ia hampir gila. "Inoo!" seru Sakura frustasi sambil memandang Ino dengan sangat mematikan. Tentu saja Sakura frustasi. Sebelum Ino dkk ke lapangan basket, mereka sempat-sempatnya pengumuman ke seluruh kelas untuk berumpul di lapangan basket. Alhasil, disekitar lapangan basket banyak sekali siswa-siswa. Apalagi Sakura harus menerima tatapan maut dari fansgirl Sasuke. Sakura hampir gila dibuatnya, hingga beberapa kali ia memijit pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit nyeri yang menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, hime? Sebegitu senangnya saat akan menjadi kekasihku," goda Sasuke sambil memasang senyum menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

Sakura mendelik pada Sakura. "Urusai! Ayo cepat selesaikan permainan bodoh ini!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai, "dengan senang hati."

"Ayo Sasuke! Semangat!" seru Ino dengan antusiasnya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya. Tentu saja Sakura tambah mendelik pada Ino.

"Kau lihat, kan?" seringai Sasuke. "Bahkan sahabatmu sendiri ingin kita pacaran," gumamnya.

"_Urusai_!" seru Sakura jengkel.

"Hey, Ino. Seharusnya kau mendukung sahabatmu," tegur Tenten.

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga lebih suka jika Sakura dan Sasuke pacaran. Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi," jawab Ino. "Lagipula, Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk memberiku pulsa gratis jika aku mendukungnya," bisik Ino pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya. Ya ampun!

"Apa?" tanya Tenten saat ia mendengar Ino bergumam.

"Ah, tidak kok," jawab Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Baiklah!" teriak Neji, sang ketua kelas di tengah lapangan basket yang akan menjadi wasit pertandingan. Sasuke dan Sakura pun sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. "Pertandingan ini sama seperti pertandingan basket pada umumnya. Hanya saja, waktunya yang sedikit menyempit dan..." Neji memandang Sakura dan Sasuke sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tidak ada peraturan dalam permainan ini. Jadi, mendorong lawan, menjegal atau yang lainnya, masih dibenarkan dalam pertandinga. Kecuali jika saling menusuk dengan senjata tajam," lanjut Neji sekaligus mengahkhiri pengumumannya.

Sakura menyeringai. Itu berarti ia bebas melakukan apa saja untuk menghalangi Sasuke. Dan...tentu saja pada akhirnya ia akan menang. Yaha...! soraknya dalam hati.

Sasuke juga menyeringai saat melihat Sakura menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk kemenangannya.

"Kalian mengerti?" tanya Neji memastikan sambil memandang Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Mereka berdua mengangguk serempak. "Bersiap..." Neji mulai mengangkat bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Sakura memasang wajah serius, sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah santai. "Mulai!" seru Neji bersamaan dengan ia melempar bola basket tersebut ke atas.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung mengambil alih bola. Tentu saja, secara ia lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura merutuki Sasuke beberapa kali. Dengan mudahnya pula, Sasuke menggiring bolanya mendekati ring. Dengan gaya yang sangat cool-nya, Sasuke menembakkan bolanya.

_Shut. _

Dengan mulusnya, bola masuk ke dalam ring. Tembakan pertama milik Sasuke. Dengan bangganya, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan memasang seringai kebanggannya. "Kau sedikit menyukaiku," gumamnya. Entah apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" seru Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura sadari, bahwa baru saja ia mengumpankan tangannya untuk dimangsa oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memegang telapak tangan Sakura dan...

_Slrup..._

Dengan memasang wajah err...sexy-nya, Sasuke menjilat punggung tangan Sakura.

"Kyaaa!" teriak seluruh siswi yang ada di sekitar lapangan, termasuk para fansgirl Sasuke. Hey! Dimana sang pemilik tangan? Kenapa tidak ada suara darinya?

Sakura memasang tampang ngeri sambil memandang tangannya yang menjadi korban oleh uchiha Sasuke. Ia sangat syok, benar-benar syok. Bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung berlari keluar lapangan. Semua orang beralih melihat ke arah Sakura, termasuk Sasuke. Semua penonton bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sakura berlari ke tepi lapangan. Lalu, ia menyalakan keran air yang ada di sana. Ia mencuci tangannya. Semua penonton benar-benar tidak bisa menebak tindakan Sakura. Banyak yang iri saat melihat Sakura tadi, tapi Sakura? Ia justru sebaliknya.

Begitu selesai mencuci tangannya, Sakura berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan. "Ayam mesum jelek! Awas kau ya!" ancamnya. Ia lalu mendekati Sasuke.

_Kress..._

Sakura dengan sekuat tenaganya menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa meringis kerasakitan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "Rasakan itu!" desis Sakura sedikit puas.

"Walaupun kau sebegitu keras kepala, tapi aku yakin kau juga menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"_Urusai! Ursai! Urusai!_" seru Sakura. "Cepat selesaikan ini. Waktunya tinggal sedikit!" perintahnya. Waktu istirahat memang tinggal 5 menit lagi. Dengan waktu yang sesempit itu, Sakura harus segera mencetak point yang lebih tinggi dari si ayam itu.

Sakura menyeringai, inilah saatnya untuk membalikkan kedudukannya dengan Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil bola yang tergeletak di tepi lapangan. Dengan segera, tanpa membuang-mbuang waktu, ia langsung meng-_shoot_ bola tersebut ke dalam ring dari samping. Tembakan satu poin, sama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke sambil memasang seringainya penuh dengan kemenangan. "Kau lihat? Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Ayam jelek!" seru Sakura bertolak pinggang.

Sasuke balas menyeringai. Ia kemudian melonggarkan dasi merahnya dan membuka semua kancing baju seragamnya.

"Kyaaa!" teriak seluruh siswi yang melihat adegan lepas baju Sasuke. Di tengah lapangan basket, Sasuke membukaseragam atasannya dengan sangat _cool_. Badan _sixpack_-nya terpampang dengan jelas. Banyak siswi yang berjatuhan pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat kesempurnaan sang Uchiha yang terlalu kelewat batas. Bahkan Sakura sendiri sudah memerah wajahnya. Dengan segera Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan sekaligus mempesona.

Dengan kilat Sasuke berlari untuk ke arah bola yang tergelatak di dekat tiang riang.

"Tinggal 1 menit lagi!" seru Neji tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat Sakura sadar. Sakura segera mencari si pantat ayam. Matanya memicing kala melihat Sasuke yang berlari ke arah bola berada.

Dengan cepat Sakura segera mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan bolanya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menembakkan bolanya ke dalam ring, tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tubuh dengan tangan keatas yang menghalangi pandangannya. Itu Sakura. Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan tangan yang mencoba menghalangi jalan bola yang akan ditembakkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan kalah darimu," desis Sakura dengan percaya diri. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya besar. Coba bayangkan, jarak mereka sangat dekat...dekat sekali.

Sasuke menyeringai, "tidak semudah itu."

_Cup._

Dengan gerakan kilat dan singkat, Sasuke mencium jidat lebar Sakura.

"Kyaa!"

"Wuaaa!"

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!"

Semua fansgirl Sasuke berteriak histeris dan lagi-lagi ada yang pingsan. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama, sekali saat ini dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah dan benar-benar mendidih.

Sasuke memasang seringai kemenangan. Dengan cepat ia menghindar dari Sakura yang sedang mematung tidak jelas. Hanya dengan tembakan satu point, Sasuke bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dan berakhirlah sudah.

_Bruk!_

Bola sedikit membentur lingkaran ring basket, namun tetap masuk.

_Teng teng teng._

Dan akhirnya, lonceng tanda istirahat usai pun berbunyi.

_Bruk!_

"Sakura!" teriak Ino begitu melihat sahabatnya yang ada di tengah lapangan basket tumbang. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badanya saat Ino berteriak. Ia melihat Sakura sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. "Sakura…" Sasuke buru-buru menghampiri Sakura, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Sakura. "Sakura, sadarlah!" Sasuke menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura. Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Sakura. warna bibir Sakura juga mnejadi pucat. Keningnya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Sasuke semakin cemas saat merasakan suhu yang sedikit tinggi kala tangannya menyentuh dahi Sakura.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. "Tolong ijinkan kami pada guru Kakashi!" pinta Sasuke pada teman-temannya sebelum pergi.

Ino hendak menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke namun ada tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ino menoleh pada orang yang menahannya. "Serahkan semuannya pada Sasuke. Percayalah!" ucap Sai lembut mencoba menenangkan Ino.

-\(o.o)/-

"Uchiha!?" pekik Shizune-sensei, sang petugas UKS yang terkejut begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan telanjang dada sambil menggendong Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hey! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Haruno, uchiha!?" tanya Shizune-sensei galak. Err… sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman di sini. Tapi, bagaimana Shizune tidak salah paham? Seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada menggendong seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri, coba pikirkan. Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang melihat adegan seperti ini. Mereka pasti berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Nah, itu dia yang sedang dipirkan oleh Shizune. Itu wajar.

"Dia pingsan. Tolong!" pinta Sasuke singkat dan jelas yang membuyarkan pikiran negatif Shizune.

Begitu mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya, Shizune segera menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura masuk dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dengan segera, Sasuke melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Shizune. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Tolong lepas juga sepatunya!" perintah Shizune sambil mengambil peralatan medisnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melepas sepatu Sakura. Ia mendapati kaos kaki putih Sakura penuh dengan darah.

"Astaga!" pekik Shizune terkejut ketika melihat darah yang ada di kaos kaki Sakura. "Hati-hati melepasnya," bisiknya kala Sasuke melepas kaos kaki Sakura dengan perlahan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Shizune dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ada dibalik koas kaki Sakura. terlihat bagian tumit ke atas kaki Sakura diperban dan yang lebih mirisnya lagi adalah perban tersebut dipenuhi dengan darah.

"Sakura…"

Shizune mengamati perban Sakura. "Bagaimam bisa?" gumamnya terkejut. "Perban ini sudah lama terpasang, tapi kenapa tidak diganti?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sasuke lalu ikut melihatnya.

_Deg!_

Sasuke lagi-lagi harus dibuat kaget karena perban yang ada di kaki Sakura tersebut adalah perban yang dipasangkannya saat malam tahun baru saat kaki Sakura berdarah karena sepatu costum drama yang ia pakai terlalu kecil. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Perban yang dipasang sejak tahun baru, sampai sekarang belum pernah diganti. Padahal sudah hampir 2 bulan. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura?

"Aku harus mengganti perbannya!" Shizune hendak mengambil kotak P3K-nya, namun Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya. "Biar aku yang menggantinya! Tolong periksa keadaan Sakura!" pinta Sasuke serius. Ia pun segera mengambil kotak P3K.

-\(o.o)/-

Sasuke membersihkan dan mengobati luka Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh dengan kelembutan. Shizune yang melihat seorang uchiha bersikap hangat seperti itu pun hanya terheran-heran. Pasalnya baru pertama ia melihat Sasuke perhatian pada orang lain, apalagi dengan seorang gadis. 'Haruno memang hebat!' pujinya dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Haruno pingsan karena menahan sakit di kakinya," kata Shizune begitu selesai memeriksa Sakura. "Ia benar-benar gadis yang kuat. Padahal aku tadi melihat kelas kalian disuruh lari keliling lapangan oleh guru Guy," ujarnya sambil memandang Sakura dengan kekaguman. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan yang khawatir.

"Lukanya sudah lama, tapi tidak kunjung sembuh karena perbannya tidak dibuka dan diganti," ujar Shizune. "Tapi setelah ini, haruno akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" ujar Shizune menenangkan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Shizune melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang UKS. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi tolong jaga Haruno!" pinta Shizune sambil melepas jas putihnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Dan jangan macam-macam padanya," canda Shizune lalu mengambil tasnya. "Jaa~" Shizune pun akhirnya keluar ruang UKS. Sasuke duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Sakura. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih tidur. Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badanya, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Sakura. Bibir mereka akhirnya menempel dengan lembut dan pasti. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk memberikan Sakura kekuatan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bibirnya dan ia juga melihat sepasang mata yang terpejam. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar begitu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, terutama pada bibir mungilnya yang basah. Dengan segera Sakura mendorong bahu kekar Sasuke sekuat tenaga. "Hah... hah... hah... apa yang kau lakukan, ayam mesum!?" tanya Sakura dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah karena efek ciuman dari Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura..." Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memeluk Sakura dengan erat tapi lembut. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan lega.

Sakura yang tadinya hendak mendorong Sasuke lagi menjadi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasakan bahu Sasuke bergetar dan ia juga bisa merasakan kecemasan yang begitu besar pada diri Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tulus kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih, Sasuke," bisiknya lalu memperdalam pelukannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura lalu melepas pelukan mereka. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Tiba-tiba wajah mereka menjadi merah saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Dasar jidat jelek!"

"Aw!" Sakura memekik sakit kala Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah jitakan yang tak begitu keras pada kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengganti perbanmu, dasar bodoh!?" kata Sasuke galak. Baru pertama Sakura melihat Sasuke marah, namun ada nada cemas di kalimatnya.

"Itu..." Wajah Sakura memerah, "karena..."

"Lain kali jika kau ingin mengganti perbanmu, mintalah padaku!" potong Sasuke seolah-olah tahu isi hati Sakura.

Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia lalu tersenyum gembira. Hanya Sasuke lah yang paling mengerti perasaannya. Sakura tidak ingin mengganti perbannya karena ia tidak mau menghilangkan kenangan saat Sasuke memperpan kakinya.

"Sasuke...hiks!" Sakura malah menangis karena terharu dengan perhatian Sasuke padanya. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura lalu memeluknya. "Terimakasih, Sasuke," bisik Sakura lagi.

Sasue melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Cara berterima kasih padaku itu tidak seperti itu," ucapnya mengingatkan. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menjawab dengan menyodorkan pipinya ke arah Sakura. "Jika kau ingin berterima kasih, cium aku!" perintahnya sambil menyeringai.

Sakura tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibir lembutnya ke bibir tipis Sasuke. Perbuatan yang tidak terduga ini membuat Sasuke terkejut, namun akhirnya ia pun menikmatinya.

"Terimakasih atas semua perhatianmu. Aku menyukaimu," bisik Sakura setelah mengakhiri ciumannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai Sasuke, tapi ia baru menyadari sekarang bahwa dirinya sangat tergila-gila dengan rivalnya ini, Sasuke uchiha.

"Itu berarti kita pacaran!" sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibir Sasuke secara sepihak. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasuke lalu merangkak ke arah Sakura dengan perlahan. "Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekarang, hn?" bisik Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang mesum.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kala menyadari bahwa Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Oh ya ampun! Wajah Sakura seketika menjadi merah seiring Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya. "H-hey ayam! A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan suar terbata.

"Tenang. Ini tidak akan sakit," ucap Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura dengan tampang mesumnya yang masih belum hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Me-menjauh dariku, dasar ayam mesum~!" teriakan Sakura terdengar aneh karena suaranya yang gugup. Dan sialnya lagi, jantung Sakura berdetak kencang sekali.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah pacaran?" satu seringai muncul lagi di wajah Sasuke. Ia terus mendekati Sakura tanpa memperdulikan Sakurayang sudah terlihat panik karena ulahnya.

Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak berani. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

_Cup._

Sakura merasakan ada benda yang basah menempel di jidatnya yang lebar. Ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat leher putih Sasuke begitu dengan dengan wajahnya. Itu menambah kegugupannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi merah.

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskannya dan memandang Sakura dengan seringai. "Kenapa wajahmu merah? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum?" godanya.

_Pletak!_

"Aks!" pekik Sasuke begitu Sakura menjitak kepalanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Dasar ayam jelek!" umpat Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ohya, Sasuke!" sejenak Sakura menyadari sesuatu. "Waktu itu kau pernah bilang semua orang yang berterima kasih pdamu harus kau cium atau kau yang mencium mereka. Lalu, sudah berapa orang yang mengucapkan 'terimakasih' padamua?" selidik Sakura. Walau bagaimana pun juga tetap saja Sakura akan cemburu jika laki-laki yang ia sukai dicium atau mencium orang lain, walaupun itu juga seorang laki-laki.

"Satu orang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

"Aku? Maksudku selain aku." Sakura mencoba meminta jawaban yang lebih memuaskan.

"Hanya kau. Karena aku hanya berbuat baik padamu," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

_Blush!_

Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi merah dan memanas.

_**-SELESAI-**_

Celoteh Author:

Happy SasuSaku Fanday~!

Maaf fic-nya jelek, dan endingnya tidak sesuai harapan. Maaf sekali. m_m

Jadi, tolong kritik, saran, concrit, dll-nya yah ^-^

Arigatou ^-^

"Happy SasuSaku Fanday~~!"

MAKASIH

N

_KEEP SMILE! _


End file.
